Optical Character Recognition (OCR) is the electronic conversion of scanned or photographed images of typewritten or printed text into computer-readable text. OCR is a common method of digitizing printed texts so that they can be electronically edited, searched, displayed on-line, and used in processes such as text-to-speech, data extraction, and text mining. Some commercial OCR systems are capable of reproducing formatted output that closely approximates the original scanned page including images, columns, and other non-textual components. Specialized data entry systems can permit a user to scan a physical document, which may be subsequently submitted for OCR and processed to identify meaningful fields in targeted portions of the document.